


[Podfic] (he controls the weather)

by kalakirya



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Maui is Pudge, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of amosanguis' storyThe stories fade to myth then to legend in just a few generations. But none of that keeps Maui from Moana’s kin.
Relationships: Maui & Moana Waialiki, Maui (Disney: Moana) & Lilo Pelekai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] (he controls the weather)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(he controls the weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885809) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



**Title:** (he controls the weather)

**Rating:** not rated

**Content Notes:** none

**Length:** 0:02:46

[ stream/download as an mp3](https://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bLilo%20&%20Stitch;%20Moana%5d%20\(he%20controls%20the%20weather\).mp3) | (many thanks to paraka <3)


End file.
